Sí mismo
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Harry va a menudo a ver a Ginny entrenar, algunos días se queda a jugar con ella. Realmente el Quidditch es una de las cosas que más le gustan, justo después de Ginny. Pero esta vez, va a ocurrir algo... - Viaje al futuro - Regalo para Fatty (AI de EEQCR) - Gui


**Gui**: Bueno, esto es un regalo para Fatty, de quien soy amiga invisible por segundo año consecutivo en el Ai del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas. Una de sus peticiones era... "Quiero un fic en el que Harry sea el personaje principal, no drama o angst y de preferencia después del séptimo libro y antes del epílogo. Elementos que me gustaría que incluyan: quidditch, un viaje a futuro: Harry conoce a Albus Severus (Humor)."... Aquí está.

**Disclaimer**: Seguro que Rowling también estuvo tarde en alguna de sus entregas. A mi me queda una hora para estar a tiempo, creo.

* * *

**Sí mismo**

De vez en cuando, iba a ver a Ginny entrenar y a menudo le invitaban a volar cuando habían acabado el entrenamiento. Hacían una especie de segundo entrenamiento, o juego idiota de buscar la snitch o cambiar de puestos (a Harry se le daba fatal ser golpeador). Era agradable hacer el idiota sin preocupaciones.

Uno de esos días, Harry era guardián y Ginny estaba en su papel estrella de cazadora. Ya había marcado seis tantos y Harry tenía ganas de contarle a Ron lo mal que paraba él y lo bien que lo hacía Ron, hasta nervioso. Porque no era lo que se dice fácil, eso de parar quaffles. Además, la quaffle era una pelota demasiado grande para él, acostumbrado a la pequeña snitch.

En el décimo tanto que no paró (sólo había parado uno y sin querer, porque le había dado con la cola de la escoba algirar hacia la derecha para dirigirse a donde la pelota no venía (también había tenido una reacción lenta y Ginny se había acercado mucho, además ese día estaba muy guapa y él no estaba precisamente concentrado), pero uno de once no está mal) le dio un ataque de rabia y frustración y subió alto con la escoba para bajar después y pasó dentro de los tres aros.

Y frente a él, se vio a sí mismo.

Aunque era un sí mismo más pequeño, más de once años. Y era un sí mismo torpe, porque iba detrás de una snitch y se le escapaba cada dos por tres. Y luego había una niña rubia tras él que cogía la snitch cada vez que ese sí mismo fallaba. Siguiendo tras la snitch, el sí mismo y la niña rubia le vieron. Se quedaron quitos en el aire, mirándolo.

Harry estaba incómodo, cuando el incómodo debería ser el sí mismo pequeñito, que le estaba dejando en ridículo no habiendo conseguido coger la snitch tres veces seguidas en menos de un minuto.

Además, había algo en ese sí mismo que no cuadraba. Quizás el pelo estaba demasiado peinado (Harry nunca conseguía domar así su pelo) o quizás es que parecía tener pecas, o lo raro era la niña rubia a su lado que ¿quién demonios era? Y de hecho, la pregunta crucial era quién demonios era el sí mismo que no era él y cómo había aparecido tan nítidamente ahí y dónde demonios estaba Ginny.

Habló la niña rubia:

-¿Eres Harry Potter?

Bueno, ella sabía quién era él, espléndido. Todo el mundo mágico sabía quién era él pero... Entonces comprendió qué no tenía ese sí mismo: una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente descubierta.

-Sí. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Es que no pareces Harry Potter -dijo la niña con voz más aguda, ignorando completamente todo lo que dijo Harry después del "sí"-. Bueno, pareces Harry Potter, pero Harry Potter en las fotos que tiene papá en sus álbumes del colegio.

¿Quién era esa niña? ¿Qué fotos? ¿Quién era su padre? ¿Y quién era el niño que era él pero no era él porque tenía una amiga rubia y ninguna cicatriz (seguro que era un sí mismo más feliz de lo que él había sido con once años y por eso no se le daba tan bien coger la snitch) y once años?

-Pues...

-Ya, es que papá ahora se supone que está en Noruega -murmuró el sí mismo. Pero el estadio estaba vacío y el silencio le hizo llegar las palabras del niño a Harry. ¿Quiénes eran esos y sus padres y por qué estaba atónitos con él si al menos ellos sabían quién era él?

-Perdonad, ¿quiénes sois?

Entonces el sí mismo le miró con horror. Y Harry no supo muy bien qué había hecho. La niña rubita se acercó al niño y le palmeó la espalda.

-Tranquilo, Albus, voy a cantarle las cuarenta, ese es un Harry Potter impostor. ¡Oye tú!

Harry, que había procesado que el niño se llamaba Albus (como Dumbledore, y era raro ver el nombre de Dumbledore en un niño pequeño con su cara sin su cicatriz), se asustó al ver a la niña rubia delante de él. Se había acercado muy rápido.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? -preguntó, sin venir mucho a cuento. La niña frunció el ceño.

-Diez, y cállate. ¿Por qué no sabes quién es Albus? También deberías conocerme a mí pero a Albus le has hecho daño. ¿De qué vas? ¿Te crees guay por ser Harry Potter? ¿Por qué tienes esas pintas? ¿Te has teñido las canas?

¿Canas? Harry no tenía canas. Estaba seguro. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Alice Longbottom.

Entonces Harry sintió un balde de agua fría en la cabeza. Casi se tambalea. ¿Longbottom? ¿Cómo Neville?

-¿Conoces a Neville Longbottom?

-Sí, idiota, es mi padre. -Y girándose hacia el sí mismo-: ¡Albus! ¡Tu padre está loco!

Esa niña era la hija de Neville Longbottom. El mismo Neville Longbottom destrozado porque Luna se había enamorado de un tal Rolf Scamander que iba a ahogar sus penas al Caldero Chorreante y que no parecía tener ningún tipo de actividad sexual. No podía tener una niña de once años. Era exagerado. Además, parecía relacionar la conversación que estaban teniendo con el padre del sí mismo y Harry no entendía la lógica de la situación. ¿Neville Longbottom tenía una hija? Dese hace once años? Para eso, tenía que haberla tenido en segundo curso de Hogwarts o algo así. Era imposible. Tenía que ser otro Neville Longbottom distinto. Además... Además...

-¿Y por qué debería conocer a tu amigo...?

Pero entonces el niño se echó a llorar y aterrizó con la escoba abajo gritando "¡Mamá!" y la niña (Alice Longbottom según ella) se giró y miró abajo. Y dijo "vas a ver" o algo así que a Harry le dio miedo. Abajo estaba una mujer pelirroja que a Harry le sonaba de algo que estaba abrazando al niño. Entonces el niño dijo algo entre llantos y la madre miró hacia el cielo, a Harry y se asustó. Y Harry también se asustó porque la mujer era clavada a Ginny pero con pinta de ser más mayor.

-¿Harry?

-¿Ginny? -murmuró él. Decidió dirigir su escoba al suelo y hablar con ella, que por lo menos le era ligeramente más familiar que los demás.

-¿Harry? ¿De dónde sales? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué parece que tienes veinte años?

-Tengo 22 años, Ginny, es...

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde sales?

-¿Qué te ha pasado a ti? ¿Por qué parece que tienes... muchos años y por... quién... quiénes son ellos?

-Harry, ¿de dónde has salido? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Sólo... Sólo estaba jugando al Quidditch contigo en el estadio de las Holyhead porque habíais acabado el entrenamiento y de repente has desaparecido y han aparecido esos dos y...

-Dios, hay que pedirle ayuda a Hermione.

-Sí, puede ser, pero explícame, ¿quién... por qué...?

-Harry, no hagas preguntas, sígueme.

Y Harry siguió a Ginny con la escoba en la mano y el sí mismo llorando y la niña rubia mirándole con cara de odio. Llegaron hasta un cocho donde entreron los niños y Ginny se acercó al hombre que estaba al volante y dijo:

-Llévalos a casa, está Teddy así que puede ocuparse de ellos, tengo que ir a ver a Hermione.

-Pero si Hermione no está aquí.

-Ya, pero hay un problema. Ha aparecido un Harry de veinte años en el estadio y no sé muy bien de dónde sale pero Hermione seguro que puede decirnos algo.

Y entonces el hombre al volante se asomó y miró a Harry y Harry reconoció a George, sin oreja. A su lado había una niña negra que también se asomó a mirar.

-Qué raro -dijo George y la niña soltó con voz estridente:

-¿Qué le pasa al tío Harry?

Harry estaba un poco desorientado. ¿Tío Harry? ¿Quién era esa niña? Parecía tener la misma edad que los otros dos. Pero Harry no tenía hermanos como para tener sobrinos.

George y Ginny seguían hablando y la niña insistió:

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¿Qué le pasa al tío Harry? -Pero los adultos no le hacían caso y se giró en el coche-. ¡Albus! ¿Qué pasa con tu padre?

-No sé, cállate, ese no es papá, mamá ha dicho que pasa algo raro.

Entonces Harry entendió algo. Aunque luego lo descartó. No era posible que él fuese el padre de ese sí mismo porque él no tenía hijos aunque se alegraba de que si él era el padre, Ginny era la madre y eso encajaría para poder tener sobrinos si la niña negra era hija de George, pero nada tenía sentido así que no podía ser posible. El coche arrancó y la Ginny mayor se giró hacia él.

-Ven.

Le agarró la mano y se desaparecieron. Delante de ellos estaban Hermione y Ron, pero más mayores y en una situación ligeramente comprometedora. Es decir, Ron le estaba metiendo mano descaradamente a Hermione y si se fijaba bien, ella a él también, de hecho.

-Lo siento chicos, recomponeos, tengo un problema -dijo Ginny, sin cortarse.

-Ginny, por favor, no aparezcas así, podrías encontrarnos en una situación complicada -dijo Ron. Y luego miró a Harry y se le abrió la boca-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Hermione, ha aparecido en el campo de Quidditch delante de Albus y Alice este Harry de ¿has dicho veintidós? -preguntó mirándole. Harry asintió-. Veintidós años.

Hermione, que aún se estaba recolocando la falda, puso cara de "estoy pensando" y miró a Ginny con horror.

-¿Tú crees que...?

-Sí.

-Vamos al campo de Quidditch, entonces.

Y Harry volvió a aparecer en el campo de Quidditch de antes. Seguía teniendo su escoba en la mano.

-Harry, ¿qué hiciste antes de aparecer aquí?

-Sólo pasé por los aros porque estaba frustrado porque Ginny me había metido diez tantos y...

-Vuelve a hacerlo. ¿En qué orden lo hiciste?

Harry dibujó en el aire el orden.

-Pues hazlo al revés, venga. Sube a la escoba y lánzate a los aros al revés. Vamos.

Harry, un poco intimidado por esa Hermione de unos treinta y muchos, quizás cuarenta años, hizo lo que le pidió. Entró por un aro, por otro y en el tercero se estampó contra el metal y se cayó al suelo.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron.

-Problema resuelto.

-¿De verdad crees que ha viajado en el tiempo?

-No sé, ¿recuerdas haber estado entrenando con Harry y que desapareciese?

-No... Pero eso del golpe que se ha dado antes de desaparecer sí que me recuerda a que una vez se estampó así contra los aros y se despertó muy desorientado y que cuando me vio se alegró mucho y me besó.

-Quizás es eso.

-¿Qué le digo a Albus?

-Quizás tienes que estamparlo contra algo y que crea que lo ha soñado. O puedes decirle que ha sido un truco de magia de algún malo porque no se tomó la sopa. No sé, invéntate algo que le haga sentirse bien y que haga que no le dé importancia a esto.

-Gracias Hermione, siento haber interrumpido.

Hermione miró su reloj de muñeca.

-Oh, aún me queda algo de tiempo para seguir.

Y le guiñó un ojo a Ginny que se fue a casa.

* * *

Taráaaan ¿Te gustó?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
